Formulas
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Reload Formula' 'Formula' Whenever a crew member enters a room that requires reloading and has the corresponding stat the room has, a reload reduction is applied to the room. The formula to determine how much the reload time is reduced works like this: 1/(1+(Sum of Crew Stat In Room*0.01)) * Reload Time. 'Notes' Any sum of crew stat that has a 100/200 must subtract the 100/200 and add either 1 or 2 to the 0 in the 0.(Sum of Crew Stat In Room) part of the Formula. Along with that, single digit weapon stats must have a 0 before it in the 0.(Sum of Crew Stat In Room) part of the Formula. 'Examples' *For Example: Let's say a crew member with 15 Science stat enters the Shield Generator. Let's also say the Shield Generator reload time is currently 12 seconds. The formula is now this: 1/(1+0.15) * 12 = 10.4s Reload Time. *Second Example: Let's say a crew member with 2 Science stat enters the Shield Generator. Let's also say the Shield Generator reload time is currently 12 seconds. The formula is now this: 1/(1+0.02) * 12 = 11.8s Reload Time. *Third Example: Let's say a crew member with 125 Science stat enters the Shield Generator. Let's also say the Shield Generator reload time is currently 12 seconds. The formula is now this: 1/(1+1.25) * 12 = 5.3s Reload Time. *Final Example: Let's say a crew member with 0 Science and 100 Weapon Stat enters the Shield Generator. Since the crew doesn't have the stat the room requires, the Shield Generator's Reload will not be decreased at ALL. 'Escape/Dodge Formula' 'Formula' Whenever a crew member enters the Engine or Bridge room, the formula changes a bit. *The Engine Dodge Rate works like this: Dodge of One Engine + (Dodge of One Engine*(Sum of Engine Crew Stat In Room/100)) + Other Engine's Dodge Rates. *The Bridge Escape Rate works like this: Escape Rate + (Escape Rate*(Sum of Pilot Crew Stat In Room/100)). 'Notes' Any sum of crew stat that has a 100/200 must subtract the 100/200 and add either 1 or 2 to the 0 in the 0.(Sum of E/P Crew Stat In Room) part of the Formula. Along with that, single digit weapon stats must have a 0 before it in the 0.(Sum of E/P Crew Stat In Room) part of the formula. 'Examples' *For Example: Let's say a crew member with 23 Engineering stat enters the Engine. Let's also say the Engine is a level 7 one. The formula is now this: 19 + (19*(23/100)) = 23.37% Dodge. *Another Example: Let's say a crew member with 34 Engineering stat enters one of the two ship's Engine. Let's also say the Engines are level 7. The formula is now this: 19 + (19*(34/100)) + 19% = 44.46% Dodge. **Fun Fact, to get 100% Dodge all you need is 2 Max Engines and a total of 236 Engine Stat or 39-40 Engine Stat per crew. *Third Example: Let's say a crew member with 34 Pilot stat enters the ship's Bridge. Let's also say the current escape rate without crew is 55%. The formula is now this: 55 + (55*(34/100)) = 73.7% Escape. Category:Guides